Wish on a Shooting Star
by konekobombay
Summary: my first fic on amiboshi is thinking about his brother and how life is treating him. not yaoi


Wish on a Shooting Star  
  
By: koneko bombay  
  
Warnings: possible spoilers, Amiboshi's POV (kinda), Japanese words  
  
Disclaimer: standard disclaimers apply I don't own 'em I don't know who does but those people are incredibly lucky and I envy them.  
  
Author's notes: ok even though this fic isn't really possible and Amiboshi never even meets Yui-sama as far as we know, I thought it would make a kawaii fic. By the way can anyone tell Amiboshi doesn't know to many girls? Well any way on with the fic…  
  
"…"=Spoken words, '…'=thoughts, *…*=flash backs.  
  
Amiboshi is lying on a bed in a dark room in the Kuto palace. His face is lit by the moonlight filtering through the window. In his hands is that oh so well known flute. He gently places his fingers on the holes of the flute. As he brings the instrument to his lips, he closes his eyes and plays a short soft melody then opens his eyes again. His eyes look soft, sad, and thoughtful. He roles over and places the flute on a night stand next to the bed. Then he roles back over, folding his arms across his chest, and looks out the window at the stars apparently in deep thought…  
  
'I have never really understood girls; they always get me so confused. They never seem quite sure of how they feel, like the Suzaku no miko, she is in love with Tamahome yet she also seems to have feelings for the emperor, and she wants to stay with Tamahome but she also wishes to return to her own world. I can't understand her. Girls also seem to continue caring for the one they love even if that one has hurt them, like Miaka-sama after Tamahome broke her arm, or Soi, even though Nakago-sama doesn't respond to her, she continues to care for him.'  
  
'But I have to admit the girl who confuses me most is my own miko. I simply cannot comprehend her actions or feelings. She is so strange, even though my brother is there for her she continues to care for Tamahome. There are enough people who care about Tamahome, even if it's just the friendship or family kind of love, he still has people to care for him. But I'm the only one who cares about shun-chan at all, in any way. I just don't understand how Yui-sama can continue to care for Tamahome when he doesn't love her and Outo-chan does.'  
  
Amiboshi sighs and roles over again, now facing the darkening room.  
  
'When Suboshi thought I was dead Yui-sama comforted him and let him cry on her shoulder, but latter on she was so cold to him, she continued to love Tamahome, and no matter how hard Su-chan tried to please her and make her happy, she continued to be rude and cruel to him.'  
  
He now smiles slightly in the darkness.  
  
'I guess that makes Suboshi like a girl in a way.'  
  
His smile widens as he roles over once again, then it disappears as he continues thinking.  
  
'I wonder if she even knows that he loves her… he does love her, he has since the first time he saw her.'  
  
*Flash back*  
  
Amiboshi and Suboshi are in a hallway in the Kuto palace, Suboshi is a little ahead of Amiboshi kind of pulling him and coaxing him to go faster. Both are walking close to the wall in somewhat crouched possessions like "spies." As they near a corner Suboshi peeks around it and quickly pulls his head back.  
  
"She's there!!! She's there Aniki!!! I can see here!!!" Suboshi says.  
  
Amiboshi peeks around the corner himself then quickly pulls his head back in the same manner as Suboshi. Amiboshi looks at Suboshi with equal excitement.  
  
"Wow, That's the miko?" Amiboshi says as he looks around the corner at Yui who is talking with Nakago "She's really here, she's finally here." he says.  
  
"She's beautiful…" Suboshi's voice trailed off as he looked around the corner again.  
  
*End flash back*  
  
'Yes Suboshi had loved Yui-sama since he first saw her but he had began caring for her long before that…  
  
*Flash back*  
  
A blond man with blue eyes is standing in front of the young twins. Amiboshi is standing slightly in front of Suboshi in a protective manner.  
  
"You are both Seriyuu Seishi, born to protect the Seriyuu no miko." Nakago said.  
  
"Miko?" Shunkaku said as his eyes filled with fascination and wonder.  
  
*End flash back*  
  
'Shun-chan was interested in Yui-sama clear back when Nakago-sama first told us we were seishi. She can't know that su-chan loves her because if she does that means she is breaking his heart knowingly, and Yui-sama wouldn't do that… would she? I don't think that she would… but at the same time how can she not know that he cares for her? It's so obvious!! Or maybe it just seems obvious to me because I know him so well… hummm… I guess she might think he cares for her like I do, just as a friend or even like a sister, that might be it…'  
  
Amiboshi sighs and roles over to look at the stars once again.  
  
'No that's not right and I know it. Yui-sama is really smart she wouldn't think that shun-chan cares for her the way I do.'  
  
A shooting star goes by the window Amiboshi is looking out of.  
  
"A shooting star…" he says  
  
*Flash back*  
  
Amiboshi (Chiriko at the time) and Miaka are looking at the constellations from a balcony in the Konan palace when a shooting star goes by. Miaka puts her hands together in a praying manner and closes her eyes.  
  
"What are you doing Miaka-sama?" Amiboshi asks.  
  
  
  
"Whishing on a star?" he asks.  
  
"Yes," she says, " If you wish on a shooting star your wish will come true."  
  
"Oh…"  
  
*End flash back*  
  
Amiboshi closes his eyes and puts his hands together in a praying fashion.  
  
'I wish… I wish for…'  
  
"I wish for Suboshi's happiness."  
  
Owarii  
  
Ok that sucked I know. Please don't be too hard on me. I haven't really put any fiction up before so please be nice. R&R I need it I know. 


End file.
